


~So Many Differences...yet I love you~

by LazyMusician10



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyMusician10/pseuds/LazyMusician10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love? How? Were just so different..you know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	~So Many Differences...yet I love you~

**Author's Note:**

> I loves Stiles & Derek so I came up with this poem for them.  
> (it came to me after a nice refreshing shower yesterday, so enjoy)

You have fangs  
I have teeth

You have claws  
I have nails

You have inhuman strength  
I can barely lift a weight

You have inhuman speed  
I can barely jog 5miles down my own street

You fight the bad  
But I'm only a lad

Who can only watch from the sidelines  
and worry my brains out about you

For ever scar you get  
I cry

For ever black eye you get  
I say hit even harder

Yet in the end  
Your fully healed and back to normal 

You can lead a pack  
but I cant follow

Unlike me

I'm broken in so many ways  
Mentally  
Emotionally  
& Physically

You can be your own so called superman but I can only be the victim

I get a scar  
I need a bandage

I get a black eye  
I need an ice pack

Those take awhile to heal

I cant lead like you can  
Only follow along to enjoy the ride

You cant trust others  
But I can trust some

You don't have friends  
But I do

You lost your family  
I lost my mother

There are so many differences between us  
So how the hell did we even fall in love with one another?

How did our fates clash together?  
I'll tell you

Its because I told you, "I love you" & you replied "me too"

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like? :O


End file.
